Wedin
Wedin (ウェディン), also known by her real name Mine Musubiya (結屋美祢), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Our Last Promises. She is a second-year of Namiyama Middle School and the well-liked Student Council President. Appearance Human Mine is described to have a long, thick braid that falls down the center of her back. She wears red plastic-framed glasses. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Wedin's sandy brown hair has eight braids, with four at each side. She has two long strands in the front, giving her the illusion of longer hair. Her golden eyes sparkle. Her bangs are parted to show a golden rose mark on her forehead. On top of her head is a real candle fire that burns, surrounded by multi-colored roses. There is a black chain with a padlock wrapped around the top of her head. Her long veil appears to be part of her hair and is braided. It extends to her feet and is tied together by cream and yellow colored roses at the ends. Part of it drags behind her. She wears triangular earrings with red jewels hanging from the end. She wears a lacey cream-colored leotard as the base of her costume. Her sleeves are all made of lace, and her gloves reach just below her elbow and are decorated with rose patterns. She wears a lace choker with a black chain around her neck that attaches to the tops of her arms at her sleeves. Towards the bottom of her leotard is two big, silky golden bows attached to her hips. In the same lower area, there is another black chain that connects to the two roses on her veil and goes up through the middle of her leotard to connect to the padlock on her neck. Wedin holds a full bouquet of roses. She has cream stockings with small shoes of the same color. Around her right ankle is a broken black shackle. Personality As student council president, Wedin is known to be a serious-natured, sophisticated girl. However, when she transforms into her Magical Girl form, she becomes a lot more passionate and wants nothing more than to stop evil. She becomes the leader of Team Wedin and eventually becomes the overall leader of the remaining Magical Girls and PSI Users in the RPG World. On the inside, she is very calculative and rational, being able to manipulate almost everyone onto her side before leading to the deaths of multiple Magical Girls. Magic If you make a promise, she can make sure you keep it. When she makes a promise with the someone, that promise must be kept. A promise is considered an agreement between two or more parties. There is no limit to the amount of promises made at once or the people involved in one. If there are multiple promises that contradict, the one that is established later has higher priority, and Wedin determines the exact meaning of the conditions agreed upon. The effect is permanent even after the death of Wedin. The magic only enforces one's action, not one's emotion or thoughts. Relationship Captain Grace Wedin and Captain Grace are teammates. After the Namiyama girls are transformed into Magical Girls, their party struggles to decide if they should follow Toko's instructions and fight the evil witch or to turn her down. However, after Grace's insistence (and a tug on Wedin's sleeve), both Grace and Wedin agreed that they should stay as Magical Girls and fight. The others follow after them. Later on, after the first clash with the B-City Investigation Team, the group discusses their further plan of action. Wedin suggests that they reflect on what to do before attacking again, and Grace once again agrees with her. When she does, though, she refers to Wedin as "the class rep" and Wedin corrects her by saying that her new name is "Wedin." Grace is pleased with this and introduces herself as Captain Grace. The two shake hands and nod at each other, understanding they have similar mindsets now that they are Magical Girls. Grace's confidence and Wedin's pleasant determination bring the Namiyama girls together. Shortly after, Grace and Wedin have an argument over whether they are truly Magical Girls or "beautiful fighting girls." Grace believes they should have a cohesive theme and Wedin argues that their group is fine the way it is, as she isn't sure what they are classified as and if it's proper for them to match anyway. Grace refers to Wedin as an "otaku splitting hairs" and the two glare at each other. This argument ends after Wedin changes the subject to who should be the leader of their team. Grace and Wedin have a debate and everyone decides to vote a leader democratically. Wedin wins by a single vote. Wedin then uses her magical ability to force her teammates to follow her orders. From this point on, Grace and Wedin do not get along. Wedin thinks that Grace is barbaric and lacking in critical thinking, and Grace tells Funny Trick that Wedin is just a "smug idiot" and leader in name alone. Later in Limited, after Wedin frees herself of her brainwashing, she thinks about Grace's death. She admits that while she looked down on Grace for being a problem child, and although they were averse to each other more often than not, she is filled with frustration and regret over Grace's passing. Wedin knows that she made light of Grace and believed Grace had simply been a muscle-brain and not suitable for being their leader. But in the end, when Wedin and Tepsekemei were in trouble, Grace had come to save them. Wedin realizes she relied on Captain Grace all along. Funny Trick Wedin and Funny trick are teammates. Kuru-Kuru Hime Kuru-Kuru Hime and Wedin are teammates. Wedin respects Hime as a teacher, being the only one who calls Hime by her professional name instead of the childish nickname "Monster." In spite of this, Wedin warms up considerably to Hime and their relationship is described as being almost chummy. After Hime experimentally ties Wedin up with her ribbons, Hime scolds Wedin for saying her skill would be useful in a dirty video game or manga. Wedin replies that the topic is common knowledge. Wedin then explains her own magic to Hime and adds that it symbolizes "the fearsome nature of marriage." Hime reprimands her again and Wedin repeats that such a thing is common knowledge. Hime finally asks that Wedin get rid of this "knowledge." Rain Pow Wedin and Rain Pow are teammates. Postarie Wedin and Postarie are teammates. Tepsekemei Wedin and Tepsekemei are teammates. She claims Wedin to be "heavy." Toko Wedin was turned into a Magical Girl by Toko. Mana When wedin's images of a Magical Girl was destroyed but what she had witness, Mana came up and comforted her by telling her to become her own ideal of Magical Girl instead of what the media had shown her. Hana Gekokujou Due to being on the opposing team, they were seen arguing. However, Wedin purposely did this to distract Hana, to throw her off so that Kuru-Kuru Hime could use her ribbons to tied her up. However, their plan backfired and got tied up instead. After breaking free, she was chased by Hana until they were intercepted by the Prisoners. Pukin During the events of Limited, Pukin brainwashed Wedin with her magical sword. Pukin became the center of Wedin’s world. She seemed to be love-struck by Pukin, always in a blissful daze and wanting to be near her. After being released from Pukin’s control, Wedin is horrified by how she acted under her, and feels physically sick when she thinks about her. Pythie Frederica During the events of Limited, Pythie Frederica worked with Pukin against Wedin and her team. Wedin hates Frederica for this, however, she does trust her and is able to work together with her when she thinks it's necessary. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Wedin has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Magical Girl Knowledge: 4/5